


Lights Up

by rubymidas



Series: Fine Line except it's Larry [4]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Album: Fine Line (Harry Styles), Drug Use, Established Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Harry Styles Loves Louis Tomlinson, Hurt Harry Styles, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:22:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22158544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubymidas/pseuds/rubymidas
Summary: Louis gets mad at Harry for trying mushrooms, and Harry realizes he deserves better.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Series: Fine Line except it's Larry [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1591024
Comments: 3
Kudos: 42





	Lights Up

Harry used to love traveling back and forth from the US to the UK, but without Louis, it’s so dreary.

All 11 hours are definitely engraved into his bones, and Harry feels it as he all but flops onto the bed the second he settles in. The sun is still up, unfortunately, so sleeping probably isn’t the best idea in regards to the jet lag. 

Harry groans and turns so he’s on his back, an arm covering his eyes as he tries to motivate himself to stay awake for a least a few more hours.

He picks up his phone and frowns when he sees a text from Louis:

Today 16:49

hope u got home alright x

Home.

So Louis’ still upset, then. The whole reason Harry flew to LA by himself is that Louis refused to come with, complaining about Harry’s ‘hippie friends,’ and the heat. Whatever… Harry is a good boyfriend, though.

16:50

I’m at the house, thanks for checking in. xx

A thumbs-up emoji is all Harry gets in response, making him roll his eyes at his boyfriend’s obvious pettiness. He switches to his friend group chat, letting them know he’s in town and is immediately bombarded with texts welcoming him back and potential plans to get together. 

He chats with them for a while and yawns, looking at the time and is relieved to see it’s now an acceptable time to finally get some sleep.

-

“Alejandro Jodorowsky believes everybody should try it at least once!” 

“Who even is that?” 

“Are you kidding me?! You’ve never read ‘Dune’?” 

“Isn’t that a movie?”

“Ugh, don’t get him started.” Harry laughs, listening to his friends argue over psychedelics and creative geniuses -apparently-. Although he insists he’s not the type to do drugs, mushrooms seemed harmless, and Harry admits Tyler (Johnson) swayed him.

“It clearly quotes him saying ‘acid.’ I can’t believe you misquoted your idol!” Mitch (Rowland) waves his phone in Tyler’s face with a smug smile. “Same difference,” Tyler grumbles, but he’s smiling too.

Their banter reminds Harry of himself and Louis when they were younger, and how they would constantly argue over the dumbest things just for fun. His phone buzzes, breaking him out of his haze and speak of the devil - Louis is face timing him.

Harry accepts the call as he stands to leave the room and almost drops his phone when he sees Louis’ pissed expression. 

“Hey, Lou… Everything okay?” Harry asks, worry furrowing his brow. 

“Harry, your eyes look crazy. What did you take?” Louis’ voice is clipped, and Harry feels like a child being scolded. 

“Tyler brought mushrooms and I wanted to try…” Harry mumbles, “Oh, so your friends gave you drugs, huh?” Louis laughs humorlessly, sarcasm dripping from every word. 

“Yeah. Is it really that much worse than when the lads give you pot, Louis?” Harry shoots back.

Louis raises his eyebrows at Harry, then slowly nods. “You’re right. Have fun, babe,” Louis hangs up before Harry can respond.

Harry walks back to his friends, who stop bickering when they see Harry’s hurt expression. 

“What’s going on?” Mitch asks quietly, sharing a concerned glance with Tyler. 

“Louis’ mad at me for trying ‘shrooms and I’m just so confused,” Harry sighs and sits back down in his spot and leans his head against the side of the couch. 

“He seems to be mad at you a lot lately,” Tyler says carefully, getting a look from Mitch.

“Yeah…” Harry breathes.

It’s quiet for a bit until Mitch suggests they go to a bar to get Harry’s mind off things and after a long, drunken chat with a group of girls and a couple of close friends, Harry makes the decision to take a break with Louis. 

Harry wakes up the next morning with an ache in his head and then his heart when he re-reads his conversation with Louis from last night, the idea of a break going over surprisingly well with Louis. Harry doesn’t know if he should be sad about it or not, but he doesn’t have time to dwell on it when Mitch walks in the room, raving about a new cafe he insists Harry tries with him.

Harry doesn’t realize how much lighter he feels until he looks in the mirror and notices how big he’s smiling. 

Maybe there’s a silver lining to all this.


End file.
